Un cazador Tipo
by NekoPro23
Summary: Serie de drabbles, sobre personajes de hunter x. Empezando por Ging Freecss. Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Hunter x Hunter del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"
1. Cazador Ging: Huir

**Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Hunter x Hunter del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**

 **Disclaimer:** La serie y manga Hunter x Hunter le pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi, las escenas y conclusiones de este fanfic son solo mías.

Huir es una forma de enfrentar las situaciones.

Ging lo hacía a menudo porque creía que era la mejor opción, y al final no se arrepentía de sus decisiones.

Como haberle dejado la crianza de Gon a su prima Mito, sabía que el no era adecuado para criarle y que su prima haría de su hijo, una buena persona.

Estaba seguro que él siendo su hijo, se iba a volver cazador y lo iba a perseguir hasta encontrarlo. Era un Freecss, por eso lo predijo y terminó teniendo razón. Gracias a su decisión, ese niño se hizo de excelentes amigos, camaradas que le entregarían una mano cuando lo necesitará. Si se hubiera quedado con él, su crianza no hubiera sido la de un niño normal y le aterraba pensar en una miniatura de sí mismo. No quería que sacará sus manías, y que su personalidad sea como la suya. Era mejor que se pareciera a Mito o a la abuela Abe.

Aunque el mundo lo viera como una mala persona, el peor padre de la Asociación de cazadores o incluso el mundo. Confiaba en que había tomado la desición correcta y que cualquier padre en su caso, debía tomar esa opción como la mejor. ¡Aunque no negaba que era un mal padre, porque lo era! Sin embargo no dejaría que otra persona viniera a sermonearlo ni nada por el estilo. Antes tendría que pasar por sus puños.

En la cima del árbol más alto del mundo, justo en la copa, se encontraban padre e hijo, conversando, con el atardecer en el poniente y las siluetas de los pájaros surcando el cielo.

—Tienes excelentes amigos, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Ledorio? —Mencionó, tanteando el nombre.

Gon hizo un puchero —Se llama Leorio.

—¡Si! Ese mismo, realmente estaba preocupado por ti.

Gon se río. —Sí, el siempre ha sido así ¡Es realmente amable y considerado! Quiso ser cazador para sanar a la gente pobre de bajos recursos. —Le conversó, muy orgulloso de su amigo.

—Hummm... impresionante, realmente parece esa clase de persona.

Su hijo miró hacia abajo del árbol, como si estuviera pensando en algo y por su semblante parecía ser importante. —Sería genial si lo conocieras... —Miró el semblante escéptico de su padre y se corrigió. —Si lo conocieras formalmente.

—Creo que ya lo conocí lo suficiente, hasta recibí un regaño de su parte...

Su hijo lo miró con una cara confundida, inclinando su cabeza a un lado y musitando un —¿Eh?

Movió su mano de izquierda a derecha quitándole importancia. —No es nada, divagaciones mías.

—Si tú lo dices Ging. —Sonrió, con una gota bajando por su sien. De repente su voz se volvió más animada. —¡Pero algo que realmente quiero, es presentarte a mi amigo Killua!

—¿Killua?

Gon asintió emocionado. —¡Sí! ¡Es mi mejor amigo! ¡Él es genial, realmente quiero que lo conozcas!

—Sí, después de todo. Algún día tengo que darle las gracias. —Porque según la descripción de Gon "Ese amigo" es el que lo debió haber salvado.


	2. Cazador Ging: Sueños

**Cazador Ging: Sueños.**

Para Ging los sueños eran eso, nada más que sueños. Cuando se convierten en realidad, dejan de serlo, por eso lo que quería no era un sueño. Era una realidad. Buscaba que su meta se hiciera real, entrar al continente oscuro y encontrar todas las maravillas que hay allí. Cosas Asombrosas e inimaginables.

Así que para cumplir su meta no le importaba unirse con el molestoso de Pariston. Ni pagarle sumas incontables de dinero a unos extraños, mientras pueda sacar provecho de la situación tal y como lo tenía planeado.

—¿Por qué quieres entrar al continente oscuro?

Sentados, en una arreglada y sofisticada habitación. Pariston Hill le pregunto al afamado cazador Ging Freecss, con su sonrisa cínica, que siempre llevaba como máscara en su rostro.

Las tres roncas carcajadas se hicieron presentes. —Soy un cazador, lo demás deberías suponerlo.

—De alguna forma me parece, que hay una razón más importante oculta.

La expresión de Freecss cambió, a una sería. —La hay, sí. Tiene que ver con mi antepasado ¿Pero, sabes? No es tan importante como parece.

Aunque por aquello se esta aventurando a un continente peligroso, utilizó sus contactos, recursos, lo que puede utilizar y así obtener lo que quiere. Gon tenía esa duda ¿Cómo es ser cazador como para abandonar a su propio hijo? Ahora lo sabe, se pregunta a que conclusión llegó su hijo, pero todo lo que ha hecho es por algo.

Su espíritu aventurero busca metas, Gon salió como él, presiente que sus caminos se cruzarán en algún momento o que incluso pasarán juntos alguna aventura. En el fondo, desea que su hijo disfruté y viva a flor de piel.

—¿Pensando en tu hijo?

Ging le devolvió la mirada.

—Tienes esa mirada paternal, nunca imaginé verla en ti.

—Será mejor que dejes de decir cosas desagradables. —Le miró molesto.

—Esa mirada era desagradable, porque la tenías tú.

Se miraron como si se quisieran atacar, sentían como la bilis subía por sus gargantas y buscaban cualquier movimiento del contrario. Hasta que el celular de Ging empezó a sonar, sacandolos de la tensa situación, sacó su celular del bolsillo y vio la pantalla.

Llamada entrante - GON

Contestó —¿Gon? ¿Qué pasa?

"Giiiiiiiinnng, Mito-San no me deja descansar. ¿Qué hago?"

—¿Eh? ¿Realmente me estás llamando por algo así? —Dijo, achinando los ojos.

"¿No puedo?"

—Si puedes, pero no pensé que me llamarías para esto. No hay nada que se pueda hacer, sólo tienes que hacerle caso.

"...pero"

—No te preocupes, es temporal, no te vio desde hace mucho tiempo, te debió haber extrañado.

"...Eso haré, gracias Ging"

—Hum. —Le cortó, guardo su celular. Devolviendo la mirada al hombre en frente de él con esa grande sonrisa. —¿Qué tanto miras?

—No eres nada paternal, bueno, supongo que eres un padre a tu manera. A tú extraña manera.

Qué sentimiento más extraño. Sentía una cosquillas confortables en el estómago. Ya que Pariston es el único que le ha dicho tales palabras y lo odiaba.

—Debo actuar como padre ¿No lo crees?


End file.
